Você Não Era o Alvo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: E se um aprendiz do cúpido, em sua primeira ação em campo trás vários e vários anos de treinamento, errasse o alvo... Propositalmente? Romance fantasia humor


**Você não era o alvo **

_Sinopse: E se um aprendiz do cúpido, em sua primeira ação em campo trás vários e vários anos de treinamento, errasse o alvo... Propositalmente?_

Romance/fantasia/humor 

**Capítulo Único**

Não foi uma travessura.

Minha intenção, a princípio ao menos, era seguir sem restrição os comandos dele. De meu "chefe".

Acontece que quando passei a observar meus alvos percebi que havia algo de muito errado quanto a eles... Viviam as turras.  
E até o momento, se fosse apenas isto, estaria tudo bem. Na minha experiência como assistente, eu poderia dizer que vi muitos casos similares a este, quero dizer, a velha história de do ódio nasce o amor e blá, blá, blá. Eu sabia que de acontecimentos como esta surgiam as mais belas histórias de amor...  
Mas o problema é que eles não se odiavam nem ao menos fingiam isto. Eram amigos! Supostamente os melhores amigos e agiam mais como duas crianças birrentas que dois apaixonados em conflito.

"Bom" lembro ter pensado. "Quem sou eu para discutir ou discordar do Cúpido. Se ele diz que são feitos um para o outro, pois bem, assim o é".  
Eu só estava ali para dar uma mão num caso de amor que estava muito "chove-mas-não-molha-de-jeito-algum" para o gosto dos deuses – eles se divertem em demasia observando os mortais em seus enredos amorosos.

Estava preparado. Arco em punho, em posição de ataque, fechas presas ao arco. Mas ao momento de atirar, eu hesitei. E o porquê?   
Não é simples explicar. Senti no fundo de meu coração que não era certo fazer aquilo, algo me dizia para esperar. Ciente que só poderia ter paz se seguisse minha intuição - que era extremamente teimosa. – abaixei o arco e continuei a observar o "par ideal". Não tinha mesmo muito que fazer no Olimpo...

Em meia hora eles discutiram cinco vezes por questões tolas, se insultaram e por fim deixaram de falar. Suspirei impacientando-me.  
"Que tipo de par ideal era aquele?" Era tudo que me passava pela cabeça. Afinal, estavam a sós naquela grande sala. A sós! Será que eles não tinham noção do que significava "diversão"? Ou acreditavam que insultos na verdade era visto pelo outro como demonstração de amor? Francamente... Mortais idiotas.

O silêncio prosseguiu por mais quinze minutos. Com ela escrevendo, ao que parecia, um ensaio. E ele, bom, ele bufava baixinho impaciente, enquanto folheava com força as folhas de um livro grosso. O que, definitivamente, a estava incomodando, visto que vez ou outra ela parava de escrever e lançava olhares aflitos ao livro, mordendo o lábio inferior, como se este – o livro. - fosse um animal indefeso e inofensivo nas mãos de um caçador cruel.

Então ela ergueu a vista e, estreitando-a, lhe lançou um olhar duro. Ele sustentou o olhar enquanto folheava mais violentamente as páginas, provocando-a, pois sabia que a irritava.

A testa franzida dela e o maxilar rígido demonstravam que estava muito enfadada. "Você vai acabar rasgando as folhas do livro. Ele não é seu" sussurrou entre dentes.  
"Muito menos seu" ele retrucou por sua vez.  
Ela virou os olhos. "Idiota"  
"Devoradora de livros"  
"Estúpido néscio aparvalhado"  
"Rata de biblioteca irritante"

E as qualidades foram decaindo... Basta dizer que, se pudessem, teriam ficado a noite inteira insultando-se com palavras distintas de mesmo significado.  
Eu já estava a ponto de acertá-los com a minha mais potente flecha, apenas para ver se, ao menos, por um segundo que fosse, eles paravam de se ofender quando a passagem do lugar (um retrato de uma mulher enormemente gorda) se abriu e um rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados, olhos alarmantemente verdes e profundos, alto e magro adentrou o espaço.  
Senti-me aliviado em ver que, com a entrada deste jovem, aqueles dois haviam parado de discutir. Passaram a encará-lo com precaução.

O jovem de olhos verdes retirou sua capa depositando-a no braço da poltrona em que acabara de sentar-se com um suspiro cansado e afrouxou a gravata como se esta a sufocasse. Ele postou a mão nos olhos, sob os óculos que usava e só então desejou boa noite aos companheiros de casa.  
A garota foi ao seu encontro, sentando-se no outro braço da poltrona, o livre. Por um instante, só por um instante, vi a dúvida no olhar dela e em sua mão, que estava estendida já ao encontro do moreno. A garota parecia em dúvida sobre onde tocá-lo: Acariciar seu cabelo ou segurar seu braço?  
Por fim, ela tocou levemente seu braço e indagou, em um tom completamente distinto do que usara com o outro rapaz, o ruivo, há apenas alguns instantes atrás: "Você está bem, Harry?" Ele não respondeu quanto a olhou, apenas sorriu fracamente, assentindo levemente. Mas ela não pareceu acreditar enquanto o fitava mordendo o lábio inferior. "Eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo deixado fazer a ronda sozinho...".

O rapaz abanou as mãos, como se aquilo fosse insignificante. E então, num meio sorriso, observou o rapaz ruivo; este estava com uma tromba imensa. "O que há com Ron?"  
A garota virou os olhos. "Como posso saber?" Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e ela, ergueu o queixo cheia de altivez, deu de ombros, ainda que não o fitasse mais nos olhos. "Ele amarra a cara para qualquer coisa que não concorde com ele, o que posso fazer quanto a isso, quero dizer, sua atitude infantil?"  
"Infantil? Infantil? Já se olhou no espelho, Hermione?" Ron disse em tom ofendido. "Harry, ela é louca! E queria, certamente, me enlouquecer também!" A tal Hermione lhe lançou um olhar fulminante ao qual Ron ignorou prontamente. "Estava implicando comigo por tudo! Tudo!" Respirou fundo. "Ron, sente-se direito. Ronald eu já disse para não morder a pena. Ronald, não vire a folha do livro com tanta brusquidão" ele a imitava de maneira afetada, com uma voz feminina esganiçada.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar qualquer coisa, e eu bem sabia, de mais ofensiva que pudesse sair de sua mente. Ela parecia muito ofendida com a imitação de Ron. Abriu a boca uma vez ou duas, mas não disse nada. Respirou fundo e decidiu guardar silêncio. Ela tinha um autocontrole invejável. E estava tão vermelha...  
Então Ron, de maneira maldosa, indagou: "o gato comeu sua língua, Herms?" E gargalhou.

Hermione o fitou em silêncio e desconcerto por alguns segundos, antes de uma chuva de maldições saltarem de sua boca. O sorriso de Ron esmoreceu quando a garota se levantou de um pulo e quase se jogou em cima dele com um som tão assustador que o fez recuar um passo.

Eu não sei como o fez, mas com uma velocidade impressionante Harry agarrou Hermione pela cintura e, sob total resistência dela, a carregou para longe de um Ron completamente atônito. Ela respirava descompassadamente quando Harry a soltou e ainda observava Ron de maneira perigosa, era como se apenas esperasse um descuido de Harry; este, entretanto, parecia absolutamente alerta, o cansaço e apatia que demonstrara ao chegar, dando lugar a um brilho distinto no olhar do moreno.

Harry encarou Hermione, que desviou o olhar. Ele segurou seu rosto e a obrigou a fitá-lo, a garota mordeu o lábio inferior observando-o. Pelo jeito, aquela era uma mania sua, morder os lábios. Sem mais, Harry gargalhou e Hermione o encarou com os olhos estreitos.  
Eu já estava me preparando para vê-la novamente saltar, desta vez sobre o moreno. Me perguntando o porquê dele ter feito aquilo. Isto é, rir. Era idiota ou o quê? Visto que estava muito próximo dela, facilmente a garota podia feri-lo com sua fúria.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Deu mais uma risada. "O que foi isto? A fúria feminina em ataque? Estou impressionado, conseguiu me deixar assustado, verdade! Pensei que esganaria Ron" disse oferecendo-lhe um sorriso. "Até mesmo esqueceu que era uma bruxa. Você sabe, seria muito mais efetivo um feitiço, hum?" Ela riu nervosamente. "Se bem que, do modo como agiu... Não ficaria surpreso que quebrasse vários dentes do nosso amigo ali" Hermione abaixou a vista, corando.  
"Ela não o faria" Ron retrucou indignado, seu orgulho masculino uns dez pés abaixo da terra. "Eu não teria deixado"   
Harry sorriu desdenhosamente. "Você estava tão assustado que mal pôde se mover, Ron" o rapaz ruivo resmungou qualquer coisa que Harry não deu atenção já que havia se voltado outra vez para Hermione. "Um dia ruim?"  
A garota encolheu os ombros num expirar. "Já tive melhores".  
"Por que não vai descansar? Já é tarde"  
Hermione o encarou como se fosse louco. "Ainda não terminei minha redação de aritmancia"  
"Hermione" Harry havia cruzado os braços e a encarava por cima dos óculos.  
"O que?" E ela indagara na defensiva.  
"Quando deve entregá-lo?"  
"Em alguns dias"  
"Mione?"  
A morena virou os olhos. "Semana que vem, ok?"  
Harry sorriu satisfeito. "Ok. Vá dormir"  
"Mas eu--"  
"Sem 'mas' mocinha!" Ele fingiu um tom autoritário, franzindo a testa. "Já pra cama, senhorita Granger. É o monitor-chefe Potter quem está mandando ou dez pontos a menos para a grifinória"  
Hermione o encarou escandaliza. "Não faria isso" disse em tom baixo. Harry sorriu com arrogância fitando-a sem lhe dar uma resposta. Com um muxoxo, Hermione foi guardar seu material. Logo estava subindo as escadas.  
"Boa noite, Mione" Harry falou, alto o suficiente para que ela, do alto da escada, o ouvisse.  
Hermione se voltou um instante para encará-lo, querendo demonstrar que estava contrariada. Mas não pareceu convencer nem um pouco o moreno que encarava. "Boa" disse apenas. E balançando a cabeça negativamente entrou em seu dormitório com um sorriso que apenas eu pude perceber.

Harry zombou Ron por mais alguns minutos antes de ambos sumirem de vista, ao subirem o outro lance de escadas.

E naquele momento tomei minha decisão... Eu não poderia fechar as duas crianças birrentas. E eu sabia o que fazer. 

------------------

Sei que, por minha culpa, os pares que estavam destinados a ficarem juntos – ainda que pelos motivos errados. Isto é, por puro capricho do Cúpido que, nesses tempos, estava inflado mais do que nunca de arrogância. Porque, como dizia ele: "nunca havia errado em sua concepção de amor" já que sempre "farejava, ao longe, o par ideal; sempre perfeitos um para o outro". Mas, pra falar a verdade, naquele momento, estava bancando um cego estúpido cheio de orgulho. Sem pedir ajuda e sem fazer o que estava fazendo realmente. – jamais seria um par.

Mas não podia ser diferente. Eu sabia que não. Eu senti. E por isso não me arrependo. Eles nunca foram certos mesmo e jamais dariam certo. Nem em meus sonhos mais bizarros.  
Eu não posso ver futuro numa relação que tem alicerces tão vulneráveis. Eles discutiam tanto que chegava a ser enfadonho. A garota quase o matara!  
De toda forma, eu sei que mesmo utilizando as fechas mais poderosas da coleção do Cúpido, ainda teríamos uma relação fracassada com aqueles dois. Uma vez me disseram: "Amor apesar de ser tudo, não é o bastante".

Contei ao "chefe" o que havia feito. E ao primeiro momento, o Cúpido ficara furioso. Dizendo algo sobre hierarquia que fiz questão de ignorar enquanto, olhando-o atentamente, assentia e fingia-me arrependido. Coisa que, francamente, nem de longe passara por minha cabeça, isto é, arrependimento.

"Você tinha uma ordem simples! SIMPLES! – ele vociferava. – Era apenas apontar e soltar a maldita fecha!"

Eu o via ficar mais vermelho do que nunca. E, sinceramente, estava usando grande força de vontade para não gargalhar em sua cara.  
"Como os anos poderiam ter cegado de tal maneira o Cúpido?" Este pensamento me fez perder as ganas de rir e uma imensa decepção tomou conta de mim. Se fossem em outros tempos... Bom, tenho certeza que não estaria a levar este pito desnecessário.  
Sei que, na verdade, ele estaria muito orgulhoso de mim e por mim. Visto que, ele mesmo me dissera uma vez: "A regra mais importante para usar este arco é confiar em seu coração" e então sorriu acariciando aquela 'arma'. "Se agir com o coração, nunca errará seus alvos".

Agora, no entanto, ele agia como um déspota. Porque _ele_ detinha experiência, porque _ele_ era o chefe e sabia o que era o amor, porque _eu_ fui um idiota acertando Potter e Granger quando, na verdade, deveria mirar no ruivo Weasley e em Granger.

"Já está feito" Eu disse. "Não adianta ficar tão irritado" acrescentei calmamente ainda que não tivesse nem uma gota de fleuma em mim.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava contente pelo que havia feito. E ponderei que qualquer castigo que viesse a receber – e era óbvio que isto aconteceria. – não conseguiria tirar de mim a sensação de que havia, com toda certeza, feito a coisa certa.  
Afinal de contas... aqueles dois morenos só precisavam de um empurrãozinho. Eu nem teria precisado gostar qualquer fecha do meu estoque, mas sou demasiadamente ansiosa quando se trata do amor verdadeiro...

Afrodite me ofereceu uma piscadela e um meio sorriso enquanto docemente falava com seu filho, tratando de acalmá-lo.  
Sorri. Afrodite aprovara minha ação. Eu havia ganhado o dia...

------------

Harry a abraçou carinhosamente por trás e beijou seu pescoço, Hermione riu postando as mãos sobre o braço dele. "Harry! Não deveria fazer isso..." ela suspirou quase ronronou, agarrando as mãos dele.

"Não posso abusar nem um pouquinho do meu novo status?" Ele indagou ao pé de seu ouvido, logo depois dispensando diversos beijinhos por onde podia alcançar dela.

Ela girou sobre si e o encarou. "Estamos em ronda, Potter" disse tentando bancar a séria. Ele sorriu marotamente aproximando-se e Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. "Nem ouse ou serei obrigada a retirar pontos da grifinória".

"Por amassos no corredor? Uhru, estou dentro" contrapôs quase num sussurro. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, instintivamente olhando para os lados, um sorriso brotando relutante quando percebeu que apenas eram eles e o silêncio no lugar. Harry lhe oferecendo uma piscadela e puxando-a para si com uma das mãos com tanta facilidade que Hermione nem pôde dizer depois que, na verdade, Harry a havia obrigado. Céus... Era capaz de estar indo a seu encontro, pra falar a verdade.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, a garota esqueceu que era monitora-chefe. Que deveria estar monitorando os corredores. Que deveria estar procurando alunos que pudessem ter passado do horário de recolher. E que amassos eram proibidos...

Fim

------------

Hehe. Quer saber? Gostei.  
Essa idéia me veio do nada. E terminei agora.  
Espero que gostem. Desculpem algum erro, ok? 


End file.
